<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>girlfriend =/= blood bag by maketea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957291">girlfriend =/= blood bag</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maketea/pseuds/maketea'>maketea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Magic, Blood Drinking, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:28:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maketea/pseuds/maketea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"hypothetically, could you drink my blood?"<br/>"you're my girlfriend, not a blood bag."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>217</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>girlfriend =/= blood bag</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrenanaBread/gifts">BrenanaBread</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>im still SCANDALISED u didnt tell me ur birthday was coming up . but . i love u so much bren !! u are such a light in my life and im so lucky to have you 🥺❤ thank u for being my friend and making me so happy. enjoy ur kids !!!! <s>bc u know i love them hehehhe</s></p><p> </p><p>  <b>also the concept of this magic au is completely bren's!! <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093359/chapters/50310614">here's</a> the first installment of it that they wrote and i fell in love with</b></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Hypothetically, could you drink my blood?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien set Marinette with a deadpan look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She raised her hands in mock-defence. "I said </span>
  <em>
    <span>hypothetically</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, because I wouldn't even do it hypothetically."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why not, though?" The magic in her fingers fizzled out. Marinette marked her page with a ribbon and closed the spellbook. "Just a sip?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're my girlfriend, not a blood bag."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that, she laughed. "It might be… you know… nice."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And dangerous."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well… I trust you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt Adrien's leg tense up against hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette hated how he never believed her when it came to this. She didn't want to quarrel with him — she knew this wasn't something suitable to quarrel over — but she just wished he would stop seeing himself as some kind of monster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She squeezed his hand. "I mean it, Adrien."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why are you asking, all of a sudden?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette sighed. She took back her hand to fiddle with her cape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I noticed… your… </span>
  <em>
    <span>stock… </span>
  </em>
  <span>is getting low."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien inhaled sharply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If she hadn't noticed the lack of blood vials in his storage compartment, she would've noticed the decline in his appearance. Adrien, as always, was as gorgeous as ever, with hair that always caught the moonlight and soft eyes that beheld her in a way that always made her blush. But those eyes, nowadays, were weary, and seem to have sunken from all the times he'd rubbed them. His skin had paled, too, and when she stroked his forehead while he slept, she felt roughness in lieu of his usual smooth skin. Worst of all was the tremors — he acted as if they were nothing, but it was hard to pretend your boyfriend's hand quivering like one of those festival banners during a storm was </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A few girls at her witchery school were well-versed in vampirism — whether they truly were good students or simply had their eyes set on a cute vampire like Marinette did, she wasn't sure. But whatever it was, she was grateful for their presence, for even if she did not do much more than sit in front of them, she still listened in on their latest discoveries about the vampire community.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I heard the local blood bank is out of service," one had said during Marinette's last class.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. Something to do about too many animals being killed. Biodiversity, and stuff," another had replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's such a shame. For the vampires, I mean."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's a shame for biodiversity, too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't think that's the point…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Marinette had decided then to tune it out, and focus on her magic work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, she pressed her cheek against Adrien's shoulder. It felt bonier than usual. "Don't be mad?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at her, and offered a weak smile. "I'm not mad."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She relaxed. "Okay. I'm glad." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gently, they shared a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My blood would last you longer," she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Marinette…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Listen." She sat up. "It's gonna be a month before the blood bank is back in service. You can't last a month with no blood."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I could just go to the bank in the next district—" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Or</span>
  </em>
  <span> you could drink my blood." She squeezed his fingers. "Human blood lasts you — what, two weeks? What about witch blood?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on, Adrien," she implored. "It's not like you'd be drinking from me often — not enough to drain me. One sip now, and you'll be fine until the blood bank opens back up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a while, Adrien didn't respond. Marinette watched his back rise and fall as he breathed deeply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know I don't want to hurt you," he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was beginning to face her, again. She was swaying him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm a big girl," she said with a laugh. "I can handle it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched her for a moment. His hand, under hers, had begun this afternoon's round of tremors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay," he capitulated. "Okay. Fine. But tell me if it hurts."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette beamed. "Yes!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without a second of hesitation, she started pushing her pigtails away from her neck. Marinette went as far untying the ribbon holding her cape together and lowering it around her shoulders until Adrien stopped her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not there," he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn't meet her eyes when he tugged at her wrist. Marinette herself flushed, and, with one hand taken in Adrien's grip, couldn't do much more with her cape than keep it together in her fist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His tremors had gotten worse by the time he laid eyes on her inner arm. Adrien gulped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where are you…?" she began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien thumbed the firm flesh near the crook of her elbow. "Here. If that's okay."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It occurred to Marinette that she may have been a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little bit </span>
  </em>
  <span>nervous. She had never been bitten before (well, not enough to draw blood, at least — Adrien had always been careful about that). Would it hurt? She wouldn't mind if it did, but Adrien certainly would. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had half a mind to turn her face away, so if it did, indeed, hurt, he wouldn't see. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien lifted her arm to his mouth, uncovered his fangs, and sank them in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn't bring herself to look away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It hurt about as much as a pinch did, and Marinette reacted accordingly. She jerked. Adrien's eyes flicked up to hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A welling of blood appeared between her skin and his lips. It coagulated, then dribbled along the seam of his mouth before falling onto her black skirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette could feel nothing other than the pressure of his lips on her skin. Not even the expected throb from the incisions he had made, from where her blood filled his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Colour began to return to his cheeks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Her</span>
  </em>
  <span> blood giving him vitality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let go of her cape. It fell around her waist, leaving her neck and shoulders bare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With her free hand, she pushed his hair from his brow. His forehead, under her thumb, was smooth, like it had always used to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien's eyes fell shut, and his grip on her wrist tightened. Marinette let out a great breath. After over half a lifetime of knowing one another, she had no idea eye contact with Adrien could've rendered her breathless. She decided this — the soft silence between her and him as he drank from her arm — was almost better than the one that settled between them on summer nights where they did nothing other than kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swallowed once more, and the pressure around her arm loosened. Carefully, he pulled back. Left behind was a bruise in the shape of his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien cupped the back of her arm and kissed it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry if that hurt," he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blinked at him. Adrien licked his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh— no, no! It didn't hurt at all." She reached up to fiddle with her cape, only to come back with her bare collarbone. "Oh… I…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed. "Wow, caught up in the moment, much?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up." She found the cape around her waist and began refixing it around herself. "It wasn't as big of a deal as you made it out to be. You could just drink from me, from now on."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette's fingers trembled. She fumbled futiley with the knot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once again, Adrien laughed. He stood to his full height — back straightened, hands rosy and steady, and fixed her cape himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She held her breath until his fingers left the skin of her collarbone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like I said, you're not a blood bag." He smiled. "But I wouldn't exactly mind doing that again, either."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tumblr: rosekasa</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>